starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Fan map rules for the wiki
Earlier today, Huncraft appeared on the wiki. It's the second fan-map to get an extensive article in as many weeks. We had previously moved Night of the Dead material to its own wiki, but not other such articles. Should we create a fan map wiki? Do we need any other rules for such maps? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :A separate fan map wiki is good idea, just as there is a separate fan fiction wiki. Well, "good" so far as it gives a place to direct others; like the fan fiction wiki, I have no idea how, if anybody, they are actually managed. :As for what gets a general article on this wiki, that would seem to be a notability issue. You're probably right that policy needs to be extended to make things clearer. :Hawki already has a good criterion: recognition by Blizzard. This would also allow articles for winners of Blizzard fan fiction contest winners (or maybe just an article for each contest which includes descriptions of the winners, or just SC-related winners.) :I'm in favour of discouraging non-English content on this wiki, unless it got Blizzard recognition; they're not accessible to English users (what's the point then?), and there are (supposedly) alternate language wikis for this. :Holding the door open for things that become "big" (maps or whatever) without Blizzard recognition would be nice, but judging that would be tricky, possibly bordering on impractical. This is the part that needs policy work. - Meco (talk, ) 22:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I wouldn't be opposed to the creation of a fan map wiki, but for what it's worth, I think that role is already taken by Team Liquid. My personal criterion for fan maps also kind of extends to other mentions by official sources-GSL Daybreak was mentioned by RTS Guru, not Blizzard, but given the nature of the source (e.g. not a fansite, but an impartial one), I thought it warrented notability. ::Concerning fanfiction, that's even more hazy, because a) there's already a fanfic wiki and b), in all honesty, fanfiction is probably the easiest form of fan service to a media (saying that as a ff writer myself) and as a result, there's a wide range of material and quality control. In the realm of Blizzard contests, I think it could be okay to create articles for each year, or one big one ala Vespene Laughs, listing SC stories, though another issue exists as to how much we'd get out of it, as most of the winners are from Warcraft. The only time I think a single article should be made for a single story for the competitions would be if it comes first (as Wowpedia has done for the previous winners, one winning submission even being made canon). We have notability and article length on our side there. Might also include StarCraft Legacy's CGI shots (they've at least been mentioned by sources such as Kotaku), but in the end, fanfics are a slippery slope when it comes to notability.--Hawki 23:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::In the interest of getting some sort of guideline in place ASAP, I propose that any fan content that is included must be recognized by Blizzard (featured maps, contest winners, etc.) This would be the bare minimum; for example, I don't think having separate articles for tower defence maps would be useful, but listing recognized TD maps in a general TD article would work. :::Naturally, policy subject to expansion as time becomes available to expand it. - Meco (talk, ) 00:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree. We did something similar with Vespene Laughs. There are lots of StarCraft fancomics out there (or were, anyway) but we only talk about VL. Are Huncraft and Cortex Roleplay recognized by Blizzard at all? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is pretty much all I can find about Cortex RP on the web: Battle.net forum, Gamespot forum, a list of commands and a website. I don't think the wiki article is actually useful. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::There is actually a TVTropes page for Huncraft but there's very little info there and it's not official. However it appears they put a ton of work into it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC)